The Forgotten Warehouse
by Robo 5000
Summary: Just a oneshot unless a bunch of people say write another chapter, Gralu. Enjoy this is a 21 century AU of Lucy finding an abandoned warehouse and building site and dragging Gray along


_**Just a oneshot enless i get enough views to write another chapter. enjoy R&R**_

Gray Fullbuster walked silently down the concrete sidewalk. Slightly ahead of him rose a huge building in construction, long ago was it give up. It had been built above a cave and they had settled to just let it be. But unfortunately for him, his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia had provoked him to come. She was going to do it anyways, and he didn't want her to get hurt so he came. Already the girl was considerably high up, maybe four floors, if the floors had been built, up. She had her feet wrapped around the red beam, swinging upside down. She was laughing, having fun so dangerously high up and careless. He sweat dropped and ran forward as her giggling reached his ears, she opened her eyes and waved at him, swinging up and grabbing the poles before letting her feet drop as she hung by her hands, working her way to a vertical beam she slide down, reaching a horizontal beam that would had served as the third floor. "Get down Lucy!, you might hurt yourself!" he called out from below, useless, he knew that much, but it didn't hurt to try. She scowled at him as she repeated the process of sliding down and landing three times before her feet touched the ground.

"Alright i'm done, i was waiting for you, I knew you would suck it up and come!" she patted his back approvingly before her small dog ran out from behind a beam, his snow white fur and orange nose made him stand out, and his beady black eyes kept glancing around feverishly as he shivered. He shivered not from the cold, but from a habit, a rare disease in his nerve system. Lucy loved him anyways, so he couldn't find it in himself to mind either. He would never admit it, but he would do jsut about any and everything for the blonde childhood friend. "Lets go inside the building, i took a peek inside, all dust and stuff." she smirked up at his frowning face. "Please~" she cooed, and he relented.

"Fine." He glanced to behind all the red beams to a abandoned, and frankly creepy as hell Warehouse. He gulped as Lucy ran towards it, his eyes slowly racking over the back view of her body, he gulped and turned towards the trembling dog. "Do you make her this hyper, Plue?" He asked as the dog sniffed at him and gave a feeble bark before chasing lamely after Lucy, who had by now turned side ways to view him, still in a side trot to the door.

"Come on you slow poke, and here i thought i was with the track team's captain." She smirked at him as his face went red and he rose to the challenge, dashing forward and barreling past her. "Well damn, aren't you easy to provoke... like always" she cooed to her dog, which sat beside her licking its white paw.

"Lucy, coming?" Gray called at her ash she turned and dashed at him, doing perfect cartwheels and tricks along the way. She walked towards him and paused between the doorway, the air around her filled with defiance. Not new, but it was directed towards him, instead of the teachers they had at the highly prestigious Fairy Tail Academy. "Get in already" he smacked her upper back lightly and she went giggling into the cobweb filled room. "Oh great... bugs" he shivered as a lizards darted past him.

"That is a lizard Gray" she laughed as he quickly high knee'd his was to her.

"Open it Luce" and she did, and she shrieked and jumped onto Gray as a black cat raced out, in its mouth a small mouse. He chuckled loudly as she let go oh him and opened the door wider with a extended foot. "All clear Sargent Lucy" he smiled as she stared at him with a deadpanned look.

"No, just no. It's General Heartfilia." She purred it out as she walked in with sophistication that only years of practice could reveal. The room was bare other than a ugly grey cabinet and a stair case that looked like it might just cave in, just like the rest of the building. "oooh, lets go through the papers" She rushed forward and dug in, pulling out blank pages. "ugh no... nooo... oooh what is this" she pulled out clasped shut music box, it was smaller than her hand but about the size of it balled up. Gray watched as she opened it and a soothing rhythm filled the disturbingly old and empty room. **(King by Lauren Aquilina *instrumental*)** Lucy shoved it into her pocket after it finished. "I'm keeping this" she grinned and turned, "Lets keep going" she trudged through the pile of papers she flung everywhere to the stairs. She, without caution, marched up, not caring as her foot hit a weak spot and a hole opened up, but instead pulled her foot out and continued up. She squealed in delight as Gray climb up, much more cautious than she had been. He gaped at the huge window that showed off the sunset and glittered golden red light through the entirely empty room.

"This would be a perfect place to hangout." he said more to himself that Lucy, but she answered anyways.

"Yea, lets call it the F.W.H. you know, the Forgotten Warehouse." she smiled and spun around before shedding the school's jacket and shoes and ran barefoot around the room, her button-up shirt now just a white wrinkly everyday shirt. He found no harm in it so he pulled his vest off along with his shoes.

"Farewell clean feet" he mournfully said to his socks before pulling them off and rolling them up before setting them in one of his shoes. Lucy instantly grabbed his hand and jerked him up.

"Lets dance." she cooed to him, her eyes sparkling and her hair down and in a mess from all the moving she had done in the forever unfinished construction site. Quickly she set the music box she had found and opened it, letting its soothing tone wash over them as she spun around happily. In the moment she tripped on nothing but her own two feet, he was reminded of his little cousin Wendy who was the same. She squeaked as she fell backwards with him tumbling after her. She awaited the cold concrete floor but found her head held up by a large and slightly rough hand. Gray leaned down closer than he had ever been to her face to face. Slowly he found the words,

"Careful, Luce you klutz." they giggled, Gray's more of a chuckle but both softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and they kissed for the first time in many to come from there on.


End file.
